A solar boiler is used to collect solar energy as one of general alternative energy sources and make use of the collected solar energy for the purpose of heating. The solar boiler absorbs the solar heat in a parallel way, but not in a serial way where the solar heat is directly collected. Then, the solar heat is used to heat water.
According to the conventional solar boilers having the above-mentioned configuration, the heating is conducted merely by absorbing solar heat and heating water, which results in a reduction in heating efficiency.
In order to address and solve these problems, thus, there has been proposed a new type solar boiler having a serial solar concentration line (which is disclosed in Korean Patent Nos. 0284103 and 0404758), filed by the same applicant as this invention, wherein a plurality of reflection mirrors are moved in accordance with the movements of the sun and the light reflected from the reflection minors is concentrated on one given position, thereby heating water to be heated.
The prior arts have an advantage in that the solar heat is concentrated to one given position to allow the water to be heated at a relatively fast speed, but the reflection mirrors should be arranged and assembled cumbersomely to a structure body. Moreover, since the structure body has to be driven as the position of the sun varies, the installation structure thereof becomes complicated, and a large area for the installation is undesirably needed. Furthermore, a heating water-supplying pipe, which is installed outside the house via solar collecting parts, may be frozen and burst in the winter season, which is difficult to install and use in general houses.